


Tango is a Dance

by kissingandcrying (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Subspace, Wrist Cuffs, daddy!harry, sir!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kissingandcrying
Summary: Eggsy's trapped between the nerves suddenly running through his body and Harry’s strong hands, escorting him to the middle of the room, right to his mat.“On your knees.” Harry tells him quietly.Prompt fill for 'eggsy/harry/merlin gangbang'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things! I tagged stuff that people might like/not like, and if I missed any, please let me know. But be mindful of the primary tags! This is a D/s piece and so there are elements included that people might not want to read. Eggsy gets cuffed and blindfolded (not for too long), but just to be sure I warned for them as best I could. This is also a gangbang, so multiple people (four to be exact - and then later, Merlin) are having sex with Eggsy. If you’re not a fan of that, please tread cautiously. Finally, Harry and Merlin aren’t drinking anything but Apple Juice in this. LOL - they’re not drinking alcohol, because that would be dangerous and irresponsible considering the context. 
> 
> To the anonymous prompter - this is probably the most challenging thing I’ve ever written, but I’m so glad I’ve written it. Really, thank you for the prompt. It was MADNESS. When there are three dicks, I’m fine - but apparently when I get to four dicks and a vagina it gets REALLY crazy and I have to keep track in my head of where the heck everyone is or what they're doing. I hope that at the very least it's a passable piece! I promised myself I'd upload it no matter what I thought of it (since I did attempt this multiple times with the first two coming out not so good), and I really like certain parts of this and then other parts I'm like 'okay, you'll do' - so constructive criticism and any feedback is appreciated. I’d like to try again when I get the courage and hopefully it'll be easier for me, and I'm praying that the image I had in my head for this actually translated okay. More bodies than I'm used to is all. :P
> 
> Not brit-picked. Any mistakes are made because I've made them and haven't corrected them (yet).

Eggsy trusts only three people with his life, and two are standing in this room.

It’s the only reason he lets Harry guide him, naked and plugged up, into a place that’s filled with people he doesn’t know. It’s Eggsy's playroom and he's still in their house with all of their toys, but with so many unfamiliar bodies inhabiting the space, Eggsy might as well have just walked into a public place.

He’s the only one sans his clothing. Merlin’s standing in a darker corner of the room with his jumper on, and his arms are crossed over his chest. He’s turned into a conversation with some rando that’s not nearly as handsome, but whose body is physically intimidating enough to make Eggsy shudder. None of the other visitors are recognizable. One has his back turned but is shockingly small in comparison to their surrounding company, with his hair tied off in a small, neat bun at the base of his neck. The rest of them are all _large_ men.

Eggsy's trapped between the nerves suddenly running through his body and Harry’s strong hands, escorting him to the middle of the room, right to his mat.

“On your knees.” Harry tells him quietly.

There are too many conversations going on in the room and so Eggsy keeps his focus on Harry. He doesn’t need to tune into anyone else. He’d rather not lose himself to drivel when the man in front of him is tugging a black piece of fabric out of his pocket, anyway. He makes himself comfortable on his knees and sits back on his haunches, straightening his spine as much as he can.

Nobody is as gentle or familiar with blindfolding Eggsy as Harry is. Eggsy had chalked this up to his being arse over tits about everything Harry does, but soon realized that even Merlin won’t cover Eggsy’s eyes with anything. It’s likely because of how well Harry takes care of Eggsy when he’s prepping him for play. The way that Harry gently puts the fabric over Eggsy’s eyes and then fits the band of it to his skull so that it’s comfortable always winds Eggsy up. Harry’s knuckles feel good when they accidentally brush Eggsy’s cheek, and so Eggsy whispers, “Daddy…”

And Harry responds almost just as quietly, “Yes, Eggsy?”

Not being able to see plays at his anxiety just a bit. It’s moreso that his Kingsman training is knocking at his psyche, telling him to take the blindfold off and check where everyone is, find out exactly who they are. It’s a testament to his trust in Harry and Merlin keeping him safe that he doesn’t nudge the blindfold back up over his eyes, even though he knows none of these men.

Harry and Merlin are here. Nothing will happen to him.

Still, he panics a bit when he feels Harry pulling away from him.

“Be good.” Harry reminds him. “I’m not leaving you.”

But he _is_. Eggsy’s body is going cold with the absence of Harry’s fingers, and he feels a bit stranded here, kneeling in the middle of the room by himself.

Maybe this is what it should feel like. Inviting people in was never going to translate quite the same, emotionally.

Eggsy stays where he’s been put and pushes all of those emotions back down. Harry had fucked him before they’d come in here, then he’d kept Eggsy on his knees right outside of the shower to help him relax, so there’s not much of an excuse as to why he feels so antsy. He’d suggested the bloody thing, the least he can do is give it a go.

He’s still fighting the instinct to get up and leave when he hears the unmistakable sound of buckles being unfastened.

When Merlin clicks his tongue, Eggsy presents his wrists. Luckily, Eggsy can’t hear any chains, only the metal of the clasp as the leather is fastened around his skin. His body’s warming up under Merlin’s attention. He’s been all day without the man, which has made him a bit Merlin starved, as it is. He wishes he could see through the blindfold for just a second.

“I trust Harry’s told you to be on your best behavior.” Merlin says softly, to which Eggsy responds automatically, ‘ _yes, sir_ ’. Eggsy has no intention of being disciplined tonight, not when he’s supposed to be showing himself off for other people. He just has to bypass these nerves.

Eggsy lets Merlin fuss with the cuffs around his wrists until they have enough give that they won’t cut off his circulation, but are tight enough to chafe should Eggsy start to fuck with them in any manner. When he’s done messing with them, Merlin tucks a finger under Eggsy’s chin to tilt his head skyward and says quite plainly, “Sit up straight. Hands behind your back.” as if Eggsy can see him. He can certainly feel him and the delivery of his orders.

Eggsy wonders if Merlin wants to touch him, or if, like Harry, he’d prefer to wait until Eggsy does something worth touching him for. Part of him knows the answer, but he imagines that Merlin's quite happy he came in here today. The entire situation is very reminiscent of the weekends they stay inside their house with Eggsy crawling around after the both of them, so that they can feed Eggsy their cock when they’re too exhausted to act like he’s not there anymore. Harry always caves first and puts Eggsy on his back, on the kitchen floor, on the staircase, against their rickety old closet door in the hallway, whispering what a good boy he is and stroking his hair as he pushes deep into his body. Those are the same weekends that Merlin takes a lot longer to convince, but that it's clear he wants Eggsy all the same. He’ll often have Eggsy’s knees bruised and aching before he calls him over and lets him sit on his cock.

But this isn’t that. This isn’t a lazy weekend in, and Eggsy’ll be lucky if Merlin touches him again before it’s over.

Eggsy puts his hands behind his back and then winds an index finger through the D loop on his cuff, crooking it so that he’s not tempted to let go. He can feel the displaced air when Merlin gets up and leaves him, too.

The conversations that he’s walked in on carry themselves for a long while. It’s a wait before anyone new moves into Eggsy’s space, and by then he’s been tuning them all out for so long, he’s forgotten what they’re here for. He doesn’t mind the shadow covering his body, or the fingers carding through his hair. He doesn’t recognize them either. The petting is too soft to be Merlin’s, and too rough to be Harry’s. He still tilts his head back as if it were either of them.

“Yes, well I’d heard of a boy who could take four cocks at once. Two in his arse, the other two in his mouth, and he never once choked on either of them…” an unknown voice carries on right above him, in some conversation that Eggsy had missed the beginning of. There’s the firm heat of something pressed against his closed lips and Eggsy’s got sucking cock so automatized that he opens his mouth without really caring whose it is. He doesn’t feel embarrassed about it, just loosens his lips so that when the stranger grips and tilts his head back until his neck strains, it’ll be easier to ignore the cockhead tapping the back of his throat.

It’s Harry who responds to the man. His voice is echoing from some far off corner of the room, and there’s the sound of clinking glasses which means that he’s pouring himself (and likely someone else) a drink.

“Eggsy won’t choke, James.” Harry says confidently. “Not many agents have much of a gag reflex these days.”

If these men are agents, Eggsy doesn't know any of them.

He takes the cock sliding down his throat in steady thrusts, and it keeps his mouth busy. It doesn’t give his tongue any room to move, but it jogs the innate part of Eggsy’s brain that loves sucking cock, and he’s happy when he’s held down on it as far as he can go, just for a few seconds. James says, “No, I agree. Having any agent that might easily suffocate is just bad business,” and the vibrations go right to the back of Eggsy’s throat.

He’s spacing out, has actually been spacing out since Merlin left him, but right now he's thinking about breathing and enjoying the lack thereof.

There’s spittle gathering at the corners of his mouth when the man pulls out, and since he can’t see his handiwork, Eggsy imagines what his cock looks like, wet and hard from having been in the warmth of Eggsy’s throat. He flicks his tongue out where he thinks it should be and feels the coating of his own saliva, so he immediately fastens his lips right back over the bulbous head, sucking and tonguing the underside of it before pulling off and kissing it.

There’s someone behind Eggsy playing with his cuffs. James distracts him again by forcing Eggsy’s mouth on him a second time, and he’s one of the lucky men that feel as girthy as they are long. Eggsy releases the D ring so that someone can fasten a chain between his cuffs, and then tug softly on it to make sure it’s done correctly.

Eggsy’s cheeks feel warm. He doesn’t know who’s behind him, but they don’t stop with his cuffs. They press their fingers between his cheeks and push against the plug he’s been wearing since earlier, testing that too, apparently.

Eggsy clenches around it before he can stop himself, heels of his feet rubbing his backside as he tries to adjust around the remembered pressure in his body. Harry had picked this plug and put it in him, and he’d been winding himself up by grinding on it all day, and he tries to do that now, but finds that it’s harder to make subtle movements on his knees.

“Eggsy, I take it you're still familiar with the rules.” Harry calls out as if he’s reading his mind. “You’re not to come until you’ve made everyone else in this room come first, have I made myself clear?”

How many orgasms is that? Eggsy’ll gladly pull one out of everybody - collect them like trophies and then go and sit in Daddy’s lap and finish himself off.

James lets his head go with a soft noise, pulls his sopping cock from between Eggsy’s lips and then wipes it on Eggsy's cheek, still firm and pressing. Warm.

Eggsy takes the chance to swallow and breathe, doing both loudly, and he can feel the wet line of spit against his chin. It's cold, but he's sure it's a good look. He wishes he could open his eyes and see if Harry or Merlin are watching him, because they love dirtying his face with anything, and he's not sure the response they have to other people doing it, too. It’d be the only thing worth removing the blindfold for.

“Six people.” The voice behind him says. “Wonder if he’s ready for all that?”

“Oh, I daresay he is.” Harry says.

There’s no voice in the world like his daddy’s voice. Eggsy rolls his hips back onto his plug again, hoping to relieve some of want coiling in the pit of his stomach.

When another cock nudges at his mouth it’s either a different person, or James has wiped himself down and gone for round three. Eggsy takes it easily, moving his tongue out of the way so that they can press themselves all the way in and fuck his face as deep as they’d like. This can’t be the same person as before, not with how roughly they use his mouth. He doesn’t purposely make a sound, just tries to tone down the ones that are being pushed out of his throat like there isn’t enough room for them there with a cock ramming into it.

His neck is starting to ache from being tilted back for so long, and whoever’s playing with his cuffs has moved on to full-time twisting the plug around in his arse, something that's almost impossible for him to ignore.

Eggsy gets pushed forward just a bit, which jogs him on whoever’s cock he’s sucking, and he tenses, and then coughs, and then gags. His instinct is to pull back, but if he were following instinct he never would’ve let Harry walk him into this room. The man pulls out just enough to give him room to breathe, and wipes the corners of Eggsy's mouth because he's slobbering something awful.

“Be careful,” Harry says, voice coming closer as he admonishes, “We don’t want to damage that gorgeous throat.”

Merlin adds, “Parker, if you and Mike can’t work together, take your cock out of his mouth before the two of you make him sick.”

Months ago, Eggsy’d gotten sick and his throat had been the first to give out. Merlin had taken off work for three days, drawn Eggsy bubble baths and turned on the steam vaporizer so that he wouldn’t dry out. Then he’d tucked himself into the bed right beside the boy and said, “ _I’ve always hated frogs. You’re driving me up a bloody wall,_ ” as if his biggest worry was Eggsy walking around, hoarse from an unhealthy immune system.

It wasn’t that, Harry had told him later. Rather - Merlin’s never been good with sickness because he’s not good with change, minor and temporary as it may be. It unsettles him to see somebody in a state other than he's used to.

So Eggsy’s thinking about Merlin taking care of him (and his voice) when the man in front of him pulls all the way out, and the man behind him says, “Well we can’t fuck around here all night.” Eggsy takes a few deep breaths in, trying to oxygenate his brain before someone pushes on his shoulder and puts him to the carpet. “I came here to get my dick wet, no offense, and it’ll take forever if we all crowd the front entrance.”

Eggsy hopes he’s at Harry’s feet, but if he’s not, he hopes Harry’s watching him bend his back for some other bloke, whining quietly into the carpet when the man starts to pull at his plug because it reminds him of Harry, allows him to think that by proxy, Harry’s the one sitting in him.

“What a pretty plug you’ve got here.” Mike growls, tapping the diamond head of it. Eggsy spreads his knees a bit more. He’s hungry for attention, still a bit apprehensive but certainly warming up to his company. His cock is still depressingly soft.

Instead of going back in and smacking it a second time, the man grips Eggsy’s cheeks, spreading them so that he can nose his way between them. He licks beneath the plug, beside the plug, above the plug, getting Eggsy nice and wet wherever he can reach before he wraps his entire mouth around it and pulls back with his teeth.

This has never happened before, and Eggsy doesn’t really notice that he’s grinding back against the man’s face until someone smacks his arse.

“Misbehaving already?” Merlin grumbles.

Eggsy rubs his forehead on the carpet because he’s embarrassed, and then he says, “I’m sorry, sir.”

Whoever’s behind him has released and returned to tonguing at his plug, obviously distracted by Merlin’s response.

“I wonder if they’ll use the couch?” Harry muses, and Merlin makes a ‘hmph’ noise that means he’s amused, and Mike wraps his mouth back around the plug and pulls a second time. It comes free and then there’s the thudding of it being dropping aside.

“Let’s hope not.” Merlin says. “Might shock them out of finishing.”

“What’s up with the couch?” Someone asks.

Mike tongues Eggsy much in the way you might expect someone to eat pussy, fast and wild, alternating between open mouthed kisses, the rapid flicking of his tongue and then long swipes across Eggsy’s rim. He’s fucking into Eggsy’s body as much as he can, getting him so wet that Eggsy can hear it.

Eggsy should keep quiet. Daddy’s in the middle of a conversation and it would be rude to interrupt, but whoever’s behind him is practiced in the art of eating out. Eggsy’s body moves just a fraction, rocking forth and then back again on Mike’s tongue, and the motion doesn’t go undetected.

Mike releases Eggsy’s arse cheeks and grabs him around his upper thighs instead, pulling him back roughly which not only burns his knees on the mat, but his forehead on the carpet. Eggsy pants and then bites his lip to keep from interrupting conversations. It’s a wonder the man behind him can breathe at all when he digs back in, he’s so far in Eggsy’s arse.

“D-don’t, shit,” Eggsy whispers quietly. He’s talking to himself, willing himself to not think about what’s going on behind him. He’s gone rock hard almost too fast - and he’s got no blood in the upstairs head because of it. What he knows is that he can’t come, he can’t come, he can’t come - it’s the only rule that won’t go unpunished, and he’s feeling dangerously close to falling over that line already. His knees have started wobbling beneath him, he’s lost some of the feeling in his arms, and the tendons in his neck are tight from lack of movement and taking his weight. He feels a bit dizzy with arousal even though he knows he shouldn't.

He exploits the length of the chain to try and wiggle some feeling back into his arms, and Harry must notice because he says, “Michael, why don’t you bring him over to the couch for a bit. It might be easier on your knees. I’m afraid we’ve only got one mat.”

Mike smacks one of Eggsy’s cheeks and slobbers heavily over his rim until it trickles down Eggsy’s balls. The boy just grunts and licks his lips. It goes on for a few more seconds, and then he’s being handled back onto his knees via his cuffs.

“Up.” Merlin says.

Eggsy stands up slowly on legs that are starting to feel like jelly. Luckily, Mike presses up against his back and helps him walk to the couch, holding onto him by the chain between his wrists. Eggsy feels heavy, like lead. His body doesn’t want to cooperate in the same way that it usually does. It might have something to do with the foreign nature of this entire situation. Maybe the fact that the man plastered to his back has a name and no face - really, the stuff of nightmares for an agent like Eggsy when he’s not jacked up on hormones.

The couch he’s walking to is a creaky old thing. It’s black with red pillows, and the cushions are soft. Harry’d bought it with him from his old flat when they’d moved in together, and he’d had so much sex on it that he couldn’t think of a more appropriate place to put it then the playroom. The thing is that it really, really creaks. It doesn’t matter who’s sitting on it or how light they are, the thing puts up a fuss.

So when Mike sits on it, it's not surprising that he humorously comments, “My _god_ , Harry, why the fuck is it so loud?”

There are three simultaneous responses. One garbled laugh, another coughing fit, and then Merlin’s exhausted sigh.

“I’ve told him to be rid of it.” Merlin offers.

“I won’t get rid of it.” Harry says. “It’s my couch.”

Eggsy gets turned around so that his back is facing the couch and Michael, and then he gets lead into kneeling carefully back onto the sofa so that he can comfortably seat himself over Mike’s lap. The cushions creak, but there’s also the loud rustling of fabric, and that’s when Eggsy realizes that the man is still dressed. He’d objectively noticed on the walk over considering that he was being held against the man’s chest, but he’d been distracted enough by his own thoughts that he hadn’t really processed it. The man has still got his trousers on and the only thing sitting free (likely through the hole of his zipper) is his cock.

“Alright?” Mike asks him quietly in his ear. When Eggsy adjusts his knees and gets settled, the man reaches around his body and rubs Eggsy’s chest with his open palm, plucking at Eggsy’s nipples whenever he passes them until Eggsy makes a soft noise and wiggles in his lap. “Or do your knees hurt a bit?”

Harry and Merlin have never needed to ask _that_ question because Eggsy's knees are likely the most resilient part of his body. He spends an obscene amount of time on them.

“His knees are fine.” Harry answers for him, forever Eggsy’s favorite mouthpiece.

Someone takes a seat beside them on the couch and fists Eggsy’s cock. It’s tentative, nervous, like they’re not sure Eggsy’ll allow it, or perhaps wondering if now is the right time, likely not realizing that he’d allow a lot of things at this point, and that in this situation now is always the right time. Their fingers are calloused and warm and Eggsy hasn’t really opened his eyes since Harry covered them with the blindfold, but he can feel the lids fluttering just the same.

“Do you even want to be fucked, Eggsy?” Someone - James, it sounds like - asks. He’s not on the couch. He’s not near the couch, so this is either Parker or mystery person number four.

“I wanna make you come.” Eggsy says evenly. He doesn’t need to be fucked, no. He doesn’t know if he wants to be fucked. He knows he wants to please his daddy, and that’s not going to happen without the orgasms of every other man in this room, so whether he has to suck, fist, ride, or kiss cock, he’ll do it.

“Good answer.” Merlin says.

“Do you think you could take two at once?” Mike mumbles to him as he guides Eggsy over his dick. It’s thick and heavy, if Mike’s fisting it to keep it upright is any indication. It holds true that he’s atleast wider than the plug Eggsy’d been wearing. It’s a slight push to get the head of him in Eggsy’s body, because the lube and drying spit aren’t enough. Still, once he’s passed it Eggsy sinks down startlingly fast. It shocks a noise out of both of them, and Mike breathes, “Your daddy seems to think you can.”

“I can.” Eggsy whispers. He hasn’t taken two in a long time, and even then it was a bit overwhelming, so he amends, “I want to.”

Eggsy doesn’t have the capacity to say more than that.

Luckily, nobody’s expecting him to. The man jerking him off slows his strokes to match Mike’s weak thrusts. Eggsy’s sat flush against the man’s groin, with the hinges of his knees showcasing his flexibility. This is a horrible position for him, but he can deal with it. He lets Mike work in a few deep thrusts and to distract himself from the burn of it, plays with the wool of the man’s jumper by running his fingertips over it since they're locked behind his back. His wrist chains rattle.

Eggsy can deal with dick that's a bit dry. Most people can’t. He’s not surprised that someone pops a cap and drizzles more lube down his crack. He is surprised that the man beneath him allows it with his suit trousers still on.

“Thanks.” Mike grunts. He encourages Eggsy higher up onto his knees so that they aren’t as close, and then adjusts himself with a quickly mumbled, “fuck this loud fucking couch.”

“If you wouldn’t mind leaving my couch alone.” Harry says tartly.

Once Eggsy’s got his knees spread for balance, Mike can really give it to him. He holds onto Eggsy’s hips and then makes it his personal objective to fuck up into him as hard as he can. Eggsy just takes it. He feels it, but like the hand striping his own cock over and over again, it’s just an echo in the periphery of his awareness, there in a way that just _is_.

For a minute, Eggsy’s a happy boy, getting a really gentle handjob and a much less gentle reaming, and then someone taps their cockhead against his chin and he opens his mouth. There’s a dick pushing past his lips for the fourth time that evening - likely one he’s already sucked, and then he’s just giving really sloppy head.

Eggsy’s never seen himself as an obedient boy. When he’s not with Harry and Merlin, he really isn’t one. He’s petulant and intrusive. He doesn’t listen. But something about the two of them has made him compliant and greedy. He wants to make them happy, to the point of milking cock on both ends for the sake of showing off.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Mike groans. He’s losing his composure, thrusts pushing up in stuttered and exhausted movements.

“Having fun?” a female voice asks. “Perhaps you should share, Michael. Don’t leave me over here with boring old Harry for company.”

The least startling component of the statement is that a woman’s said it. It’s not at all what Eggsy’s expecting to hear, and to be honest, he feels like a bit of a twat for not recognizing the smaller body as a woman when he’d walked in. He hadn't thought twice about the possibility of it being anything other than a man. He doesn’t mind her at all, but Eggsy’s brain doesn’t care for teasing right now, and she’d just called daddy boring.

He must go stiff because Mike hisses, “ _Tight_ , fuck,” and then shoves up into him again.

“Are you unhappy that I’ve got your daddy, Eggsy?” The woman carries on, tutting her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “That he’s here with me when you’re over there working so hard for him?”

Eggsy’s confused. He takes his mouth off of whoever’s cock and whimpers, adjusts himself, and Michael growls, “ _Someone grab his fucking legs._ ” The tone of the man’s voice suggests that Eggsy’s done something wrong. Eggsy doesn’t say anything, but he can feel his lip is wobbling for just a second as he tries to compute where he’s at and who’s doing what. It’s undignified, and yes, a bit childish, but he’s never lost his balance and sat on someone’s balls, and he’s just... feeling a bit disoriented.

“I’ll thank you to not tease him, Margaret.” Harry says clearly.

“Oh, it’s just a little _playing_.” She laughs back. It's not what Eggsy's used to, someone picking on his daddy. Mike starts to fuck him again, clearly on the tail end of his orgasm and not minding the minor inconvenience of a very loopy Eggsy. “Perhaps I could go over there and sort him out.”

“You ought to, considering you’ve been standing here with me the entire time.”

“Watching, like you.”

“You didn’t come here to watch.” Merlin reminds her. His voice is further away. Eggsy imagines that he’s gone and made himself comfortable on the other side of the room.

“Mm. No, you’re right.” She says. There’s the sound of rustling fabrics and James whispers something that Eggsy’s too out of it to hear, but that Margaret laughs, ‘ _sod off_ ’ to. Her voice gets louder gradually, until it’s clear that she’s in front of him and nudging one of the other men aside.

“Let’s take this off first, shall we?”

She removes Eggsy’s blindfold and wraps it around her knuckles.

“It’s good to meet you, Eggsy.” She says. It takes Eggsy a minute to get his eyes open, and even then they don’t go all the way. He feels like he’s looking at the woman through a pair of old contact lenses. “Why don’t you keep those beautiful eyes open for me, hmm? You haven’t even made anyone come yet, have you?”

“N-no, _hnng_ , fuck,” Eggsy says when she thwacks James’ hand off of Eggsy’s cock and replaces it with her own wrapped one. The fabric hurts, and she grips him tight, strokes him slowly enough that he can’t keep his eyes open. They just droop back shut on their own. He clenches so hard around Mike’s cock that it hurts, and the man comes, pressing his fingers into Eggsy’s thighs and pulling him down so hard on his lap that Eggsy loses his breath. It hurts a bit, having someone try and push in that deep when they’re already in to the hilt.

He’s made one person come. Three to go.

“I’m sure we could change that. These men here, they’re very easy.” She continues happily. “They’ll come on anything.”

It’s not like Eggsy’d forgotten he was on his knees, they’ve just gone too numb for him to do anything with. Mike unclasps Eggsy cuff chain and then helps Eggsy up a bit, cock slipping out and taking with it a pool of come that Eggsy can feel dripping from his body.

“On the floor.” Margaret tells him. “Hands and knees.”

Eggsy’s not sure how he makes it. He sort of… crawls off of Mike’s lap and onto the floor, feeling better already for being back at people's feet. It's a nice spot to be. It’s where he spends most of his time when he’s Harry’s, anyway. Well, he’s always Harry’s, isn't he? So that’s a bit inconsequential - A thought that almost makes him want to rub the carpet. Actually, he might be rubbing his cheek on the carpet.

Harry makes a fond noise in his throat, and then says, “Eggsy, you still have guests.”

“ _Daddy,_ ” He whimpers on autopilot. He arches his back and presents his arse, wiggling it until someone crawls up behind him and slaps it. It’s a challenge to not beg ‘again’, but he manages it. Whoever’s behind him grips Eggsy's hips and then slides right in.

He’s a bit raw from the lack of lubrication and Mike’s exhaustive efforts. The burn is one notch below uncomfortable, so he can focus on something else - like  the person he assumes is Parker, sitting a few feet from him stroking his cock in furious movements. It’s hypnotic, and for each jerk of his hand, Eggsy goes a little more unfocused.

“I thought you were all interested in seeing if he could take two cocks at once?” Mike asks from the couch. When Eggsy looks back over his shoulder at him, Mike’s playing with his soft dick, just stroking it lazily as if he’s trying to see if it’ll wake up for one more round. How he's not sensitive and leaving it be isn't Eggsy's business, but he's interested by a lot of things he wouldn't give a fuck about normally.

“If you put him on his back, Margaret can actually sit on his face and stop prowling.” Harry suggests. He puts down his glass and rolls up his sleeves, and for a second Eggsy can’t think of anything but him. He turns back almost too quick and follows Harry’s every move, looking up when Harry’s looming over him and James as if he’s seeing god. Harry encourages James to pull out and sit on his arse, and then he helps Eggsy roll back onto James’ lap.

“On your back, both of you.” Harry says.

At first it’s a bit strange. Eggsy’s head falls slightly above James’ shoulder and he can feel the stretch of his neck, making it just a tad harder to breathe. James’ chest is rising and falling steadily beneath him, and when Eggsy really focuses he can hear the drumming of the man’s heartbeat against his back.

Harry drops to his knees, lifts Eggsy’s legs and then spreads them, calling Parker over and telling him to hold them apart. He douses his fingers in lube and then rubs the tips of two up against the stretch of Eggsy’s arse.

Eggsy tenses up, not because it hurts, but because he’s afraid he’ll come if he doesn’t. He hasn't mentally prepared for his daddy touching him and he really needs to not think about it, or he'll bust all over his stomach.

“Eggsy.” Harry warns. His voice has taken on that dangerous, deep tone that he won’t be happy if Eggsy loses his composure. “Merlin, would you mind?”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Eggsy sobs. He drops his head back further and and covers his face with his arm. He can’t come.

James turns and kisses his cheek. He sympathizes. That’s nice.

But Eggsy doesn’t need sympathy, because he’s not in any sort of unfortunate situation. This is exactly what he wants. When Harry forces his fingertip right up into that tight space, Eggsy’s eyes roll back into his head. Harry’s touching him and Merlin’s watching him, and James won’t stop fucking kissing him.

There’s a point that Eggsy comes to when he’s overwhelmed. Not physically overwhelmed, since his body is pretty resilient and it’s taken a lot more than a set of fingers and a cock at the same time, but emotionally overwhelmed. It usually only happens after Harry or Merlin become directly involved, touching him or talking to him in a certain way. He feels the dregs of that now, clouding his vision to the point that he just lays down and nods off for a second and going spacey enough to not mind about anything but where Harry is down between his legs, and Merlin’s standing over him, watching him.

Yes, he goes offline for just a second, but then Merlin snaps his fingers Eggsy pops back to attention enough to open his eyes.

Eggsy hasn’t seen, let alone eaten, a pussy in so long that he’d almost forgotten they existed. He’s admittedly confused when he opens his eyes and there’s a cunt in his face. It takes him a second to realize it for what it is. Still, his enthusiasm is flamed by the opportunity to please, and so he smiles up at Margaret like she’s gone and blessed him by crawling over his shoulders.

Margaret laughs and says, “My god, Harry, he’s fucking gone.”

“He tends to get like this after a minute, yes.” Harry admits, still working his fingers into Eggsy’s body. It’s a slow going process. "I had him before we came in here. He was already quite wound up." 

“Up here, babe.” Margaret says.

Eggsy has to lean up a bit to reach her, and it still puts a lot of strain on his neck. James’ face is kept out of the crossfire this way since she’s technically kneeling over both of their shoulders.

Eggsy’s first experience with pussy had been embarrassingly short. He’d had a neighbour named Tina who’d never allowed another man between her legs, but who did it that particular day because she’d liked the shape of Eggsy’s nose. It was a strange thing for her to admit to until he realized that she wanted him to lick her out, not suck and tongue at her clit. She’d gotten off just as well against his nose, holding his head wherever she needed so that she could grind against his face until she came, and his tongue did embarrassingly little.

But being young and easily excited made it easier, and the handful of times following that experience were drastically different. It’d only taken a few stints before he swore by cock, realizing that pussy is a game requiring dedication and a lot of muscle. 

Still, there’s something to be said for eating pussy, and in some weird way he’s missed the feel of it. Margaret spreads her lips by making a gorgeous upside-down ‘V’ with her fingers to hold herself open for him, and he’s not one for starting with the clit, but he’d be daft to ignore it when it’s in his face like this. He only flicks his tongue out and teases the tip of it against her, gently as he can, but he can taste her even then. She’s visibly wet, and he wonders if she’d been waiting this entire time for the opportunity to use someone’s tongue to get off.

Like the rest of them, she’s not naked either. She’s got her black pencil skirt bunched up around her abdomen so that it’s out of the way, but otherwise seems completely unaffected by their setup.

“Don’t be shy,” She says, smile just the right side of wicked.

Eggsy’s not being shy, just extremely, extremely pliable, but he can help her get wet. He leans up again and starts tonguing her properly, salivating so that his mouth is nice and wet, then licking a few circles around her hood before going to town and eating her out properly. It makes all the difference when she grabs his hair with her free hand and holds him on her, rolling her hips against his tongue and alternating between keeping him still so that she can use him, and pulling back just a bit so that he can wiggle his tongue on her clit. Her grip on the back of his head hurts, and reminds him quite clearly that he’s being used, but that he’s still expected to work. He licks her sloppy whenever she gives him the chance to do it, until his tongue goes stiff and Harry’s two knuckles deep, pulling out and trying for a third.

Eggsy whimpers and can’t keep it up, so he nudges his fingers between Margaret’s lips so that he can tease her entrance with them. She’s the one that grinds down on him to penetrate herself on them, and she’s the one that starts to ride them. It’s almost simultaneous that James starts to push up into Eggsy’s body alongside Harry’s fingers and Eggsy moans. His head would drop if Margaret weren’t holding it up. He crooks his fingers and then pumps them into Margaret’s body roughly.

“Is daddy taking care of you?” Margaret asks tightly, like she’s struggling to get it out. She loosens her grip on Eggsy’s hair for just a second, and then tightens it and tugs as hard as she can, a second before Harry gets that third finger in, and Eggsy almost sobs with how tightly he’s stretched, and how good Margaret’s hand feels in his hair, all but ripping it from his skull.

“No, f-fuck,” He chants, squinching his eyes shut.

James bites his ear, and then mumbles, “you gonna come?”

“I c-can’t.” Eggsy whimpers.

“Mm. Sorry to hear that - _fuck me_ , Harry,” James shouts, shocked when Harry forces all three fingers in as far as they’ll go. “Shit, Eggsy, isn’t your daddy doin’ such a good job down there, looks so fuckin’ good between your legs like that, _fuckin' hell, what the fuck._ ”

“Do I?” Harry asks politely, ignoring the profanity and taking the compliment. 

Eggsy wouldn’t know. Well, no. He knows exactly how good Harry looks all the time, but he can’t see Harry around Margaret. He's not upset about it. When she lets his head go and Harry goes ahead and shoves his pinky in alongside the rest of his fingers, Eggsy’s mind goes completely blank.

Eggsy’s hand has dropped from between Margaret’s legs, but she taps his chin to get his focus and only succeeds in getting him to lazily open his mouth, unaware that the cue she’s given him is one often reserved for sucking Merlin’s dick.

“You might be better off down here, Margaret,” Harry laughs. “He’s not good for much heavy lifting at this point."

Eggsy wonders what it is in his blood that makes him incapable of purposely disappointing Harry or Merlin. Though they insist that he never has, he thinks there have been a few times when he’s done something he shouldn't have, and they’ve both carried that weight around in their pockets without a word otherwise. But even the thought that he’d ever done anything that hurt or frustrated them makes him anxious, and he wishes he could get Margaret off a bit better. He's afraid that they won't be happy if he can't do it.

Merlin only leaves for a minute, but when he comes back he crouches right beside Eggsy’s head and wipes his face with a soft rag and an even softer look.

Yes, the truth is that Eggsy would rather cry and then not come for the rest of his life to avoid disappointing either of them.

He reaches out and steals Merlin’s hand before the man can take it away, nuzzling against it. Margaret is dressing his cock with latex, and then she’s rubbing his chest and saying, “Look at how good you’re being, Eggsy. Taking care of so many people.”

“Aye, look at him. Beautiful boy,” Merlin agrees, so he must be a good boy. He says, “thank you sir” a million times, until Merlin decides to put a stop to it by slipping his fingers into Eggsy’s mouth. The boy sucks on them almost absentmindedly.

Eggsy doesn’t truly crawl into that deep, dark mental place until Parker takes Harry’s spot and nudges himself into Eggsy’s body. The stretch is so hard to compartmentalize that he just decides not to do it. James makes a broken nose beside him, right into his ear, like he’s not sure what else to do, and Margaret adjusts herself beside him and leans over to suck Eggsy into her mouth.

Eggsy doesn’t look at any of them. He just feels everything with Merlin’s fingers in his mouth. He feels the warmth of James’ breath on his cheek, the man’s heartbeat beneath his back, Parker's hand squeezing his calf, Margaret's hand on his stomach. He’s a mess of sensations, not sure which one he should be paying attention to and so he pays attention to all of them in turn, and then none of them. 

“Look at you, Eggsy,” Merlin all but coos, crooking his fingers against the roof of Eggsy’s mouth. It’s against Merlin’s policies to be speaking with him so dotingly when they haven’t finished their scene yet, but he doesn’t seem too concerned about it. This isn't normal for any of them. Adjustments have to be made. Eggsy eats the attention like he’s starved for it, blinking so slowly that he might be sleeping between closing and reopening his eyes.

It’s James that ends up setting the pace, and Parker just kneels there and makes wounded noises, only the head and a bit of his cock sheathed inside the tight space that Harry’d carved out. Margaret’s so poised and bouncing so evenly on his cock that Eggsy can hardly imagine she hasn’t been waiting a long while for this.

He doesn’t know who comes first because It’s not him, and that’s all that matters.

He misses every orgasm, he manages to pull out of people, and it's not until Merlin says, "Do you want to come" that he realizes he's allowed to.

He says around Merlin’s fingers, “I want you to come.”

“Not now. This isn’t for me.”

“Please,” Eggsy begs, spitting Merlin's fingers from his mouth. “I can be good for you.”

“You are so, so good for me,” Merlin reassures him. Margaret pulls off of him and his cock falls flat against his stomach. She smacks her thighs and then rubs her calves, and then she looks over her shoulder at Harry, forehead a bit sweaty but otherwise surprisingly composed, and says, “He’s really something, Harry.”

“He is,” Harry tells her.

Eggsy’s can’t stop touching Merlin. He wants him out of his clothes. He paws at Merlin’s jumper until the man says, “No, Eggsy,” and sticks his fingers back in his mouth. It works long enough for Parker to pull his limp dick from Eggsy’s backside. Eggsy’s not sure how long after that he spends just sucking on Merlin’s fingers, watching him, but at some point James breaks it up by saying, “Right, so I assume I can’t just drop him. How do I free myself?”

Harry laughs lightly, fills a few cups and leaves them on the dresser, and then he goes to stand between Eggsy’s and James’ legs so that he can coax Eggsy to sitting, and then lift him up into his arms easily. Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around the man’s neck, and then he burrows his nose into the underside of Harry’s jaw so that he can smell him.

He should probably be embarrassed about being carried like a baby, but there’s no point.

Fuck it. He clearly needs Harry much more than he needs his pride.

-

“Did you enjoy it?”

Eggsy’s trying to avoid drinking his water because he’s not thirsty, but Merlin catches him tucking it under the blanket and gives him a look, and he sheepishly pulls it back out and snaps the cap off.

“Yeah.”

Harry takes the bottle from him since he’s still not drinking, and then puts it to his lips so that he’ll atleast take a swig. Eggsy ends up drinking the entire thing while Merlin removes his cuffs and puts them on the nightstand. There’s some movie going on in the background - a western that’s in the middle of its climactic scene and making a lot of noise. Eggsy watches it idly while Merlin cleans him up.

“I’m just a bit tired.” Eggsy says. He does feel groggy. It’s a very good feeling at the moment. He waits for Merlin to release him before tucking himself up against Harry’s chest and fixing his eyes back on the TV screen.

Merlin removes his glasses and lays them on the table, and Harry asks him something quietly that Eggsy misses because someone’s just been shot in the shoulder on screen and, shit. They're probably gonna die. When he finally adjusts his attention he realizes that Merlin’s stripped himself down to nothing and is climbing into bed with them.

“You were very good today, Eggsy.” He says. “We weren’t sure how you would handle the strangers. You seemed to conk out a bit quicker with them.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy says. “I liked it. I’ve only ever fucked a few girls, so… there’s that.”

“She was Merlin’s idea.” Harry mentions.

“Which Harry agreed to.” Merlin clarifies.

Eggsy thinks back on it. “Shame I never became a bonafide pussy eater. Chose cock instead, but I guess it’s alright since she still got off.”

“She enjoyed it.” Merlin assures him.

When Merlin flips the light off and the room is only illuminated by the television’s white glow, Eggsy realizes that nobody in this particular room got off. A combination of distraction and lack of energy, whatever caused it isn’t currently plaguing them. Eggsy feels bad because he’s already cleaned up, but he reaches behind himself and feels around for Merlin’s cock anyway to see if maybe he’d be interested in going one good round with him.

“You must be raw, Eggsy.” Harry says when he feels the boy groping around behind himself. To make a point of it, Harry winds his arms around Eggsy’s back and slides them between his cheeks, pressing. Eggsy hisses and turns his cheek against Harry’s shoulder, but he doesn’t stop feeling Merlin out until his fingers have caught the outline of his cock beneath the blanket.

“I know.” Eggsy says. “I still want it.”

Because Eggsy’s brain has got a special type of need for Merlin. He sees Harry almost every day. Work might steal Merlin from him for weeks without anything to show for it but bags under his eyes and a general sense of fatigue. Even Harry’s most exhaustive missions don’t prevent him from taking care of Eggsy, but there are times when Merlin doesn’t quite have it in him to do anything but recharge, and that often includes locking himself up in his office for a few days with JB (because the dog’ll scratch at the door if he doesn’t open it).

“Come on then,” Merlin says. He grabs more lube from the nightstand drawer, and Eggsy rolls his way out of Harry’s arms and right onto Merlin’s body so that they can use it.

Eggsy watches him slick up his palm, and then the man’s hand disappears beneath the sheets that the two of them are under, right between their bodies so that he can wet his cock with it.

“Not sick of sitting on people’s laps yet?” Merlin asks, cheeky and unrestrained. Eggsy leans in and kisses him. Yeah, his legs are a bit worn, but he’ll manage.

“What do you suggest?” Eggsy asks him.

“Maybe like this. Just tonight.” Merlin says. He encourages Eggsy to roll over, and then turns himself until he’s settling between Eggsy’s legs. It’s strange to have Merlin initiate this type of position, but they did something new tonight, and sometimes that’s just the way Merlin works. Eggsy thinks back briefly to that conversation - the idea that Merlin and change aren’t friends, and that tonight might’ve made him nervous, or a bit out of his element.

Merlin gratuitously fingers him to make sure that he’s still loose from earlier, before he helps lift Eggsy’s hips so that he goes in at an angle that’s not as hard on the boy’s body. Harry slips a pillow into the space between Eggsy's body and the mattress, and then falls back to the headboard so that he can “watch the television”.

Merlin nudges at Eggsy’s entrance a few times, teasing, and it aches. His body’s dealt with a lot today - from Harry this morning to the guests just an hour ago, he feels sore and a bit sleepy, but there’ll always be room for Merlin.

Merlin fucks Eggsy slowly to keep from hurting him, and he grinds down in a way that rubs Eggsy’s cockhead between their bellies. This feels good, too. Eggsy doesn’t need his hair pulled all the time. Except.

He’s not really _that_ sore. And fucking Merlin is reminding him that he hasn’t come yet, and with every drag of his dick over Merlin’s abs he realizes that maybe he wants to come a lot more than he’d admit. Not to mention, the sounds of the fucking western is getting him all riled up, and the more he thinks about it, the more he wants a bit of Merlin handling him too.

He leans up and kisses Merlin filthily, tonguing at his lip and then sliding said tongue right into the cavern of Merlin’s mouth when the man gasps.

“I want it,” Eggsy moans into his mouth, holding Merlin’s chin between his hands so that he can look at him when he realizes what Eggsy’s asking for and complies.

If he could, Eggsy would record every noise Merlin and Harry ever make with him, put them on a CD, and send them to both men via Kingsman’s private mail service, and make them listen to how filthy they actual sound when they get off. Merlin’s especially effective considering that Eggsy doesn’t always get to hear him. Only when he’s wound up and aching.

He goes from slow grinding into Eggsy’s arse to leaning back and holding the boy's legs open, fucking into him almost ferally and rocking the entire bed with it. Harry’s given up on the facade of watching the movie and instead reaches out to fist Eggsy and pump him just as quickly.

“Yes, _fuck_ , yes, Merlin, Fuck me,” Eggsy calls, rolling his hips so that Merlin’s as deep in him as possible. Harry grumbles out an appreciative little noise, tightening his grip just slightly so that it’s on the right side of too much, and then Merlin pulls himself out and starts matching Harry’s speed and rhythm so that he can come on Eggsy's skin, going until his cockhead is red and sweating, so stiff that it looks painful. “Come on me,” Eggsy begs, completely unwilling to admit how hot it gets him when Merlin does that sort of thing.

They all like it when he gets a little messy. 

Merlin does come on him, painting his groin and his thighs with it, and Harry says, “you should come on you too, Eggsy,” which Eggsy _promptly_ does, but not before sighing, “fuck off, Haz,” affectionately.

And so it goes.

Tomorrow Eggsy’s going to love this feeling. Even now it makes him happy. But right now he feels sticky and a lot like sleeping, so it's underappreciated. Instead of turning back into Harry’s arms, he goes with Merlin as the man flops over onto the mattress beside him, fucking off of cleaning himself up. Then he reaches out and tugs Harry over to him, too, so that he’s surrounded by sweat, body heat, and the two men that’ve made him what is likely the luckiest agent in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, god. That was a challenge! But still an awesome prompt. If there's anything you need from me - best to try and reach me at litindecency.tumblr.com or aquarterquell.tumblr.com.


End file.
